


Faux pas

by Rolaka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolaka/pseuds/Rolaka
Summary: Adrien sądził, że w jego życiu nie spotka groźniejszego przeciwnika od Władcy Ciem. Nie spodziewał się, że ta pomyłka zaprowadzi go do jego własnej podświadomości, gdzie razem z Marinette będzie musiał zwyciężyć z... Adrienem Agresem.Zakończenie: szczęśliweTagi: pocałunek, mała Chloe, dużo instrumentów, Marinette w końcu mądrzejeDługość: Około 28 000 słów (13 rozdziałów)Dedykacja: Dla moich patronów, którym obiecałam już dawno Marichat! Dlatego publikuję zbiorowo dłuższą historię.Jeśli ktoś ze zostać patronem i mieć własne życzenie, to zapraszam pod link: https://www.paypal.com/pools/c/8bkOu9wTfD
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	1. Chapter 1

Kochał Biedronkę — za odwagę, za dobroć, za szczery uśmiech, za piękno i za walkę, którą toczyła z Władcą Ciem mimo bycia zwyczajną nastolatką. Bardzo możliwe, że zakochałaby się w Adrienie bez zawahania, ale nie w Czarnym Kocie...

Adrien skreślił na końcu zeszytu wersy nowego wiersza, który napisał dla Biedronki, i wrócił myślami do listy zadań, które pani Bustier przyszykowała na najbliższy weekend. Z taką ilością pracy nigdy nie wyrwie się z domu, do tego dochodziły lekcje fortepianu i jeszcze zajęcia z chińskiego. Ojciec wspomniał też coś o nowym pokazie mody i przygotowaniach, które mieli poczynić.

Jęknąłby, ale w klasie zachował spokój.

Pochylił głowę nad książką i znużonym wzrokiem przejrzał mniej więcej strony. Materiał nie wyglądał na trudny. Jeśli tylko Władca Ciem zrobi sobie wolne na jakiś czas, może się wyrobi. Tylko znając swoje szczęście, nie wyjdzie ze szkoły, a już kolejna akuma zawiśnie nad jego twarzą.

— To tyle, moi drodzy — ogłosiła pani Bustier, rozglądając się po sali. Pożegnała każdego po kolei, a chwilę później rozbrzmiał dzwonek. — Adrien, mogę cię prosić na chwilę. Reszta, proszę wyjść.

Nino klapnął go w ramię na pocieszenie, skinął głową i dodał na otuchę, że poczeka na niego w bufecie. Alya zresztą też coś wspomniała o czekaniu. A Marinette? Zachowała się jak Marinette. Schowała twarz za zeszytem i wyszła szybko, dwa razy wyglądając z ukrycia. Rumieniła się i za wszelką cenę unikała wzroku Adriena.

Chyba naprawdę go nienawidziła. Sądził, że przez ostatnie miesiące zbliżyli się do siebie, nawet oficjalnie zostali przyjaciółmi. Może źle odebrał sygnały?

Ech, nie był dobry w nawiązywaniu kontaktów.

Gdy sala opustoszała, podszedł do pani Bustier.

— Czy coś się stało?

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko. Z szuflady wyjęli plik z testami z ostatniego miesiąca.

— Adrien, czy coś się trapi? — spytała. Wskazała, by usiadł obok.

— Nic nowego.

— Opuściłeś się nauce.

Przyjrzał się stopniom. Zdał wszystkie egzaminy, choć faktycznie wyniki nie były zadowalające jak na niego.

— Uczysz się. Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem. Może... — zawahała się — Może warto zawiesić karierę modela na pewien czas?

Oddał nauczycielce testy.

Nie chodziło o modeling, a o ratowanie Paryża przed Władcą Ciem. Akurat o tym nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Choć jak o tym myślał, to sam niekoniecznie wierzył w tę wymówkę. Wcześniej jakoś dawał sobie radę ze wszystkim.

— Nie musisz o tym ze mną rozmawiać — mówiła dalej troskliwym, pełnym zrozumienia głosem. — Masz kogoś...

— Nie.

Kobieta złapała się za głowę.

— Adrien, jeśli masz jakiś problem, naprawdę warto z kimś porozmawiać.

— Możliwe, to znaczy, proszę się nie martwić. To chwilowe.

— Tak... Tylko wiesz o tym, że musiałam poinformować twojego ojca?

Adrien zadrżał. Zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę i pochylił ze wstydu głowę. Obawiał się, że to nie wystarczy. Nie wyjdzie już nigdy więcej z nikim, jeśli nie poprawi ocen.

— Co powiedział ojciec?

Tym razem pani Bustier odwróciła wzrok.

— Nic. Odebrała jego sekretarka, Natalie i prosiła, żeby nie zawracać głowy panu Agreste błahymi sprawami.

Adrien zacisnął palce na spodniach.

— Tak, tego mogłem się spodziewać. — Odetchnął ciężko. — Proszę się nie martwić, to... nic nowego.

Wyrównała kartki i odłożyła je na miejsce.

— A co z Nino? — zaproponowała pierwszego rozmówcę.

— Próbował... — Miał wrażenie, że do jego oczu napływają łzy. — To nic nie dało.

— A Chloe?

Zaśmiał się.

— Ona... Przez wiele lat była moją jedyną znajomą.

— A może... — sprawdziła w dzienniku — Marinette? Chyba dobrze się dogadujecie? Ona na pewno chętnie cię wysłucha.

Przełożył plecak przez ramię i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Stanął w progu, tylko na moment oglądając się przez ramię w stronę nauczycielki.

— Czasami mam wrażenie, że ona mnie nienawidzi. — Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Wszystko w porządku, młody? — Z plecaka odezwał się Plagg. — Będzie dobrze, tylko nie płacz.

— Nie płaczę. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Poza tym, dam sobie radę.

"Dam sobie radę" — powtarzał sobie wiele razy, że sam poradzi sobie z problemami. Nikogo nie będzie w nie mieszał. Tylko przez to... czuł się trochę samotny. Pani Bustier w jednym go uświadomiła, naprawdę nie miał przyjaciela, który by go wysłuchał.

Opadł ciężko na ławkę w szatni. Plecak zostawił obok, lekko uchylony dla Plagga, który właśnie zajadał się camembertem. Brakowało mu tylko tego obrzydliwego sera. Cuchnął mu od tego cały plecach.

Włączył głos w telefonie i przejrzał ostatnie wiadomości, żadna nie przyszła od ojca czy Natalie. Nino przypomniał mu o spotkaniu, kilka fanów przesłało na messengera pogratulowania, a na końcu dostał maila z ostatnimi zdjęciami z pokazu, które już pojawiły się na jego fanpage'u.

Usłyszał czyjeś głosy. Do pomieszczenia weszły dwie dziewczyny. Schował się za szafką, by przysłuchać się temu, co mówią.

— Ej, słyszałaś? — rozbrzmiał po drugiej stronie głos jakiejś dziewczyny.

— Tak, tak, ten słynny model chodzi do tej szkoły!

— A jaki przystojny!

— Co nie? Ej, może spróbuję się z nim umówić?

— Ty! — Parsknęła śmiechem. — Możesz próbować, ale masz szans. Chodzą słuchy, że umawia się z tą całą Chloe.

— Nie, to niemożliwe. Ja słyszałam, że z jakąś Lilą czy jakoś tak. Na pewno nie z tą całą Marinette.

— To ta córka piekarzy? A co?

— Czasami mówią, że ugania się za nim.

— Totalna desperatka, ale skoro ona daje radę, to może i my mamy szanse?

— Na pewno!

Wzięły swoje rzeczy i wyszły, nim rozbrzmiał kolejny dzwonek. Korytarz opustoszał. Adrien jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Obiecał, że dołączy do Nino i Alyi w bufecie, ale po tym, jak usłyszał rozmowę dziewczyn, nie znalazł na to sił. Dzień zmierzał tylko ku gorszemu, a przecież jeszcze nie dostał reprymendy od ojca za opuszczenie się w nauce.

— Plagg... — zagadał kwami, gdy skończył jeść ser.

— Co tam, młody?

— Kto mnie zrozumie?

— Ech, ludzie... Zamiast zjeść dobry ser i dać sobie spokój, szukają kolejnych problemów. — Pokręcił łebkiem. — Posłuchaj, żyję tysiące lat i wysłuchiwałem nie jednego właściciela Miraculous Czarnego Kota. Wszyscy mieli pecha, nie jesteś jedyny.

— Czyli bez pecha nie byłbym Czarnym Kotem?

— Nie przekręcaj moich słów, młody! — Zagroził mu kawałkiem serca, który schował między książkami. — Pech nie czyni cię Czarnym Kotem. Ludzie, jacy wy ślepi i głupi. Tylko ty decydujesz, jakim jesteś Czarnym Kotem. Tak samo jakim jesteś Adrienem. Nikt za ciebie tej decyzji nie podejmie.

— Ale... — spojrzał na odbicie szybie — to nie jestem ja.

Czarny Kot był tym prawdziwym chłopakiem, którym zawsze pragnął się stać, nie Adrien. Nie akceptował tego miłego, grzecznego, idealnego chłopca, zajmującego się zawodowo modelingiem, mającego zapewnioną zaplanowaną przyszłość. Ojciec wyłożył dawno na talerzu, co od niego oczekuje i chyba od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło. Oprócz tego, czego naprawdę chciał Adrien.

Przekręcił na palcu pierścień Czarnego Kota. To w tej masce czuł się sobą — roześmianym, dobrze bawiącym się dzieciakiem, który może zeskoczyć z dachu i zawsze spaść na cztery łapy. Nie wszyscy go lubili. Nie wszyscy uznawali za przyjaciela. Nawet Chloe nie pałała do niego szczególną sympatią, choć z przyjemnością zawieszała się na Adrienie, nim sam zdążył ją zauważyć...

— Nawet o tym nie myśl... — Plagg zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Ale co?

— Ty już wiesz co. "Może warto stać się Czarnym Kotem już na zawsze? Uciec z domu i być sobą? Skakać między chmurkami i śpiewać Biedronce pieśni uwielbienia, licząc, że za sto lat mnie pokocha" — obniżył ton głosu, udając Adriena. — Coś w ten deseń.

— Ale ja...

— Ej, ej, ty przede mną tu nie udawaj. Może i camembert odwrócił moją uwagę, ale nie myśl sobie, że całkowicie ogłupiałem. Tyle razy widziałem tę minę.

— Jaką "minę"?

— TĘ minę. — Wskazał łapką na twarz Adriena. — Wyglądasz jak porzucony na ulicy pies, którego właściciel wyszedł na moment do sklepu, a ten głupi sierściuch już myśli, że został sam.

— Skąd takie porównanie?

— Nie wiem, nie wnikaj. Dzieciaku, słuchaj mnie uważnie. Jesteś Adrienem Agrestem, nie Czarnym Kotem.

— Nie musisz... — Opuścił bezwładnie ręce. — Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać.

— Czekaj. — Położył łapkę na nadgarstku chłopaka. — Nie o to mi chodzi. Adrien Agreste nie może stać się Czarnym Kotem. Nigdy. Tylko nikt ci nie zabroni z Czarnego Kota stać się Adrienem Agrestem!

Łzy spłynęły po policzku Adriena. Zacisnął mocno usta i pogłaskał Plagga po główce, posyłając mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech z wdzięczności. Gdyby nie drogie kwami, ten mały przyjaciel, nie dałby sobie rady w życiu.

— Dobrze. — Zgodził się kiwnięciem. — Postaram się.

— No, i to się nazywa właściwa postawa. A teraz jesteś mi winny camemberta. Długie, niepotrzebne przemowy tak męczą! — Udał, że pada na książkę ze zmęczenia.

Adrien parstknął śmiechem.

Przetarł twarz z łez i wziął kilka wdechów na uspokojenie. Obiecał sobie, że wróci do Nino i Alyi, kiedy już się ogarnie.

— Adrien? — usłyszał dziewczęcy głos w okolicach drzwi.

— Tak... — odpowiedział nieśmiało. — Tak, tak, co tam?

Wyjrzał zza szafki. Marinette niepewnie podeszła, trzymając w pudełku kilka crossaintów. Zauważyła Adriena. Miał wrażenie, że zazdrzała. Mimo lęku, usiadła obok niego. No, prawie obok, bo przynajmniej kilka szafek dalej.

— Chcesz? — Podała mu pudełko.

— Uwielbiam crossainty twoich rodziców! — Wziął bez zastanowienia dwa i zaczął przegryzać je po kolei.

Marinette odwróciła się. Jej policzki zaróżowiały z zawstydzenia.

— To ja... zrobiłam — burknęła pod nosem.

— Jesteś niesamowita! — wykrzyczał nieświadomie. — Będziesz w przyszłości cudowym piekarzem, jeśli jednak nie pójdziesz w projektowanie.

— Tak...

— Naprawdę jesteś zdolna i posiadasz jakieś przydatne umiejętności, a nie szermierkę czy znajomość chińskiego.

— Nieprawda! — Przysunęła się bliżej, zaskakując Adriena. — To znaczy, przydała mi się. Dobrze umiesz chiński. Ja... nie umiem. I weź, wycieczki i te... sprawy. Poza tym pomogłeś mi i wyglądasz bosko, to znaczy, cudownie umiesz walczyć. Szermierka. To cudowna umiejętność.

Odetchnęła ze zmęczenia.

Adrien podrapał się za głową. Sytuacja zrobiła się trochę niezręczna.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział mało wyraźnie. — To... miłe.

— Eee, ja nie. Tak! To cudownie. Warto się doceniać. Przecież każdy posiada przydatną umiejętność. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak ją wykorzysta.

— Ta...

— A ty jesteś totalnie utalentowany. To znaczy, modeling i te sprawy. Nie wiem, ile osób jest w stanie przez parę godzin utrzymywać ten sam wyraz twarzy. Jesteś zdolny. Totalnie zdolny.

— Ta... — powiedział jeszcze ciszej.

Jednak Marinette go nie rozumiała. Przynajmniej w miarę normalnie z nim rozmawiała, więc może wcale go nie nienawidziła, jak wcześniej sądził...

— Dziękuję — wymruczał tylko i zaczął zajadać się pysznymi crossaintami. Kochał Biedronkę, ale przez te cudowne wypieki miał ochotę na nowo się zakochać. Chyba nawet mówią, że do serca mężczyzny najlepiej trafić przez żołądek. A jego żołądek zapełnił się prawdziwym szczęściem.

Zaśmiał się. Marinette zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

— Nic. Nic. Po prostu gdybym codziennie zajadał się takimi smakołykami, to najpewniej moja kariera jako modela by się zakończyła.

— Ewentualnie rozpocząłbyś karierę modela XXL.

Parsknęli śmiechem na raz, przez moment zakłócając rozpoczynające się lekcje na parterze. Z sali wyszła nauczycielka i łypnęła na nich ostro. Uciszyli się.

Uśmiech na twarzy Marinette zelżał. Potarła wierzch dłoni, otwierając i zamykając co chwilę usta.

— Coś... Coś chciałaś mi powiedzieć? — zachęcił ją, by mówiła.

— Trochę — odburknęła. — Ja... Słyszałam od pani Bustier o twoich problemach. Ale nie martw się! Dasz sobie ze wszystkim radę. Jesteś niesamowicie przy.... To znaczy, niesamowity. Mądry i zdolny, na pewno pokonasz wszystkie trudności.

Wymusił uśmiech.

Powinien się tego spodziewać. Tych słów i sposobu, w jaki ktoś go pocieszy. Adrien był niesamowity. Gdyby rozmawiał z Marinette jako Czarny Kot, dałaby mu radę, pogoniła, nigdy nie chwaliła. Chyba jednak nienawidziła Adriena Agresta...

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał. — Na pewno sobie poradzę.

— Tak... — Odwróciła się. Smutek mignął w jej oczach. — Może... Alya i Nino... Lody! — zaproponowała nagle.

— Idziecie teraz?

— Tak!

Sprawdził godzinę. Umówił się z Natalie, że odbiorą go dwie godziny po zakończeniu lekcji. Miał w tym czasie pójść do biblioteki i poszukać materiałów do kolejnego z projektów. Może nie zauważą, jeśli zdąży wrócić na czas?

— Bardzo chętnie — zdecydował.

— Naprawdę? — Marinette wstała i pisnęła z ekscytacji.

Nagle jej noga zaplątała się o rączkę od plecaka. Zachwiała się. Zamachała rękoma, nie umiejąc utrzymać równowagi. Poleciała jak długa. Adrien szybko podniósł się i chwycił ją od przodu. Stuknęli się nosami. Ich usta znalazły się blisko siebie.

Oboje zamarli w niezręcznym spojrzeniu.

Marinette odepchnęła się od Adriena. Tym razem poleciała do tyłu, uderzając pośladkami o podłogę. Adrien zdołał utrzymać równowagę, choć zahaczył ramieniem o parapet.

Twarz Marinette zapłonęła ze wstydu.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem. — Adrien podał jej dłoń. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Ma... Ma... Ma... Tak! — wykrzyczała nagle.

Ujęła dłoń Adriena. Przyciągnął dziewczynę. Odsunął się równie szybko, tym razem starając nie zawstydzić dziewczyny. Nie wiedział, jak duży dystans ma trzymać. Wydawało mu się, że już wystarczająco się poznali, ale chyba znów się pomylił...

— Dalej chętna na... lody? — spytał, obawiając się, że propozycja jest już nieaktualna.

— Tak! — wykrzyczała. — Alya i Nino czekają...

Przerzuciła plecak przez ramię.

— To jest genialne!

Do szatni wszedł Luka. Trzymał gitarę, futerał ciągnął za sobą, przyczepiony sprzążką do plecaka. Podążył za nim jakiś chłopak, czytający zapisy nutowe. Kiwnął dwa razy i oddał zapiski Luce, który odłożył gitarę na ławkę, po czym sprawdził zaznaczone na czerwono fragmenty do poprawki.

— Marinette! — Pomachał w stronę dziewczyny. — To co? W czwartek?

— Tak, zdecydowanie. — Zacisnęła pięści z podekscytowania. — Mam tyle pomysłów. Nowe projekty na wasze występy. I jeszcze chciałabym wysłuchać najnowszego kawałka.

— Koniecznie — zgodził się. — Adrien, może ty też przyjdziesz? — zaproponował Luka, machając w kierunku Adriena.

— Nie wiem, czy będę mógł — odpowiedział nieśmiało. — Muszę skonsultować to z ojcem.

— Jasne, nie ma problemu. Jeśli będziesz mógł, to śmiało wpadaj. Może w końcu zobaczysz najnowsze projekty Marinette! Ciągle jej powtarzam, że za parę lat będzie naszym osobistym projektantem!

— Oj, przestań, nie jestem aż tak zdolna. — Zarumieniła się niewinnie. — Poza tym z przyjemnością wam pomagam.

— Wiem, ale musimy ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Te kostiumy to nasza wizytówka. Stworzyłaś naszą markę, a to coś! Wiele zespołów walczy o własny wizerunek, a ty go nam wyłożyłaś na talerzu. Nie możemy tego zmarnować.

— No... dobrze...

— Ty chyba też się poznałeś na jej talencie — Luka zwrócił się tym razem do Adriena. — Na jednym z pokazów...

— Tak, Marinette zaprojektowała kapelusz i wygrała jeden z konkursów, który zorganizował mój ojciec.

— Czyli w przyszłości będę musiał się bić o miejsce w terminarzu. — Puścił w stronę Marinette oczko.

Parsknęła śmiechem na ten komentarz.

— Bez przesady. — Machnęła ręką. — Na pewno będziesz miał pierwszeństwo.

— W takim razie mogę odetchnąć z ulgą.

— Luka, musimy już iść — wtrącił się nieznany Adrienowi chłopak.

— A tak, mam występować w przyszłym miesiącu na imprezie szkolnej z okazji jej założenia. Zagrać na gitarze hymn i odczytać wierszyk w imieniu uczniów.

— Trzymam za ciebie kciuki! — Marinette zacisnęła mocno kciuki i pożegnała Lukę przepięknym uśmiechem.

Adrien odsunął się od nich. On... nie pasował tutaj. Nino chodził z Alyą, Chloe już dawno przestał uważać za jedynego przyjaciela, myślał, że z Marinette w końcu zazna prawdziwej przyjaźni. Pomylił się. Dziewczyna zupełnie inaczej traktowała Lukę. W tym towarzystwie był niepotrzebny.

Był zwyczajnym obcym...


	2. Rozdział 2

— Adrien — zagadnęła go Marinette, idąc przynajmniej metr od chłopaka.

Założył wyskakujące kosmyki za ucho i niepewnie spojrzał w stronę Marinette, obawiając się, że znów ją czymś obraził. Ten dystans nie był właściwy. Chyba nawet wróg nie powinien ta daleko uciekać.

— Co ty dziewczyno wyprawiasz? — wykrzyczała Alya. Pociągnęła za sobą zdezorientowanego Nino.

— Ja? Co "ja"? Ale że kto? — Marinette uśmiechnęła się głupio. — Ładne włosy. I lody! Adrien zgodził się na lody!

— Naprawdę? — Alya uniosła prawą brew. — To cudnie. Szkoda tylko że zmarnowałaś jego cenny czas na ucieczkę.

— Ale że ja? Nie, nie, nie! — Powachlowała dłonią przed twarzą. — Lody są ok. Było na nie za zimno. Teraz jest... ciepło!

— Aha... — Założyła ręce na piersi. — A zaraz mi jeszcze powiesz, że dopiero teraz kaczki zaczęły lat, a koty śpiewać w operze.

— Jeśli ty tak uważasz... Ha ha... Ech, wygrałaś. Przepraszam.

Marinette zasłoniła twarz za dłońmi.

— Nie, Alya, to moja wina. Chciałem jeszcze porozmawiać z Marinette, dlatego ją zatrzymałem — usprawiedliwił dziewczynę. Nie chciał, żeby przez niego wpadła w kłopoty.

— Och, Adrien, nie kłam. Ja totalnie zdaję sobie sprawę, skąd te opóźnienia. Więc. Mnie. Nie. Oszukasz. Nino, wróć na ziemię.

Alya pacnęła Nino w głowę. Jęknął, łapiąc się za uderzone miejsce. Czapka spadła mu na chodnik. Marinette podniosła ją, otrzepując z brudu.

— Wróciłem i kontaktuję — poinformował swoją dziewczynę. — Dzięki, Mari. A ty stary co? Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię wyprał w pralce z jakimś detergentem? Przejmujesz się ocenami? Nie bój żaby!

Walnął Adriena w plecy. Aż wygiął się w łuk. Palący ból rozprzestrzenił się po skórze. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak czerwona się teraz stała.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze. Poprawisz je! — dodał jeszcze Nino.

— I ma niby brać z ciebie przykład? — oburzyła się Alya.

— Dokładnie. Trzeba być skromnym w życiu. Podobno największe umysły miały słabe oceny.

— Ty, tylko nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że startujesz na Einsteina!

— Nie, moje włosy wyglądają lepiej niż jego — powiedział z pełną powagą w głosie.

Adrien uciekł bliżej Marinette.

— Kiedy skończą? — spytał dziewczyny.

— Jak już zaczną, to trudno im przerwać.

Alya okręciła sie wokół Nino, który próbował od niej uciec, aż w końcu chwyciła go w silnym uścisku z pasie. Palcami zanurkowała pod jego czapkę i całkowicie rozgrzebała włosy, ciągle powtarzając, że teraz wygląda mądrzej. Nino przewrócił oczami. Mamrotał coś tam o prawach kobiet i ciągle narzekał, że jej oczywiście nie może zniszczyć fryzury.

Coś zabłysło w jego oczach.

Wystawił przez siebie dłonie i ze złowieszczym chichotem zbliżył się do Alyi, wyciągając z jej kieszeni telefon. Odblokował go. Strach zamarł na twarzy dziewczyny. Pognała za chłopakiem, lecz ten schował się za Marinette.

Adrien odsunął się. Ich świat, ich problemy, lecz wtedy Nino wbiegł i za niego.

— Nie mieszaj do tego i Adriena! — wrzasnęła Alya, sięgając to obok pasa chłopaka, to za jego ramię.

Adrien stał niewzruszony, a przynajmniej próbował, bo zaczęła go łaskotać. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się.

— Przestańcie — poprosił przez śmiech. — Dajcie już mi spokój.

— Nigdy! — ogłosili równocześnie.

Marinette chwyciła Adriena i wyciągnęła go z pomiędzy walczącej pary. Pobiegli bliżej schodów i tam usiedli, czekając, aż sytuacja między zakochanymi się rozluźni.

— A więc dobrze się bawisz, Adrien... — usłyszał znajomy głos.

Wstał ostrożnie, poprawiając ramię od plecaka. Głowę trzymał opuszczoną. Nie musiał spojrzeć w twarz Natalie, by rozpoznać jej srogi, pełny zawodu głos.

— On nic złego nie zrobił! — W jego obronie stanął Nino. Oddał Alyi telefon i odsunął Adriena za siebie. — Chcieliśmy pójść tylko na lody.

— Na lody... — powtórzyła po nim kobieta. — Adrien, chyba zapomniałeś, że jesteś modelem.

— Tak, wiem, ale to tylko...

— Opuściłeś się w nauce. — Na ten zarzut nie było już wymówki. — Nic nie powiesz?

— Źle ostatnio spałem.

— Naprawdę? — Poprawiła okulary. — W takim razie radzę, żebyś wrócił do domu i odpoczął. Wkrótce egzamin w szkole muzycznej. Poza tym nie widzę postępów w nauce języka chińskiego.

— Ja...

Natalie uniosła dłoń. Zamilknął.

Założył poprawnie plecak przez oba ramiona.

— Przepraszam, ale muszę iść — poinformował przyjaciół słabym głosem.

Serce mu pękło, gdy napotkał na ich pełne współczucia spojrzenia. Mimo wszystko wymusił uśmiech, który Natalie skomentowała westchnięciem. Chwyciła się za głowę i pokręciła nią na oczach wszystkich jego przyjaciół.

— Dziękuję za... zaproszenie. Miłego spotk... Miłego spotkania — wydusił w końcu.

Ochroniarz otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera. Zmierzył ostrym wzrokiem Natalie, jakby miał ochotę jej coś wygarnąć, ale jak zawsze przemilczał jej zachowanie.

Natalii podążyła za Adrienem, żegnając jego przyjaciół skromnym skinieniem. Nie odpowiedzi. Marinette odwróciła wzrok z zażenowania, Nino próbował pomachać Adrienowi na pożegnanie, ale jego dłoń zamarła w powietrzu, a Alya przyglądała się Marinette. Wyglądało to co najmniej dziwnie.

Adrien odsunął się od Natalie. Zapiął pasy, a plecak rzucił na siedzenie obok.

— Przykro mi, ale to nie moja decyzja.

— Wiem — wymamrotał.

— Adrien, ja... — Cofnęła rękę. — Adrien, to dla twojego dobra. Uwierz mi, że ktoś taki jak ty musi dobrze dobierać przyjaciół. Jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, znowu wrócisz do domu.

— Do... domu? — powtórzył po kobiecie powoli. Przegryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać się od niepotrzebnych komentarzy. Jednak tak naprawdę pragnął wygarnąć Natalie wszystko, zdradzić, że nie zasługuje na takie życie, ale zabrakło mu do tego odwagi.

— Masz dzisiaj jeszcze kilka zajęć, potem obiecaj mi, że przyuczysz się do poprawy.

— Dobrze, Natalie.

— I nie bądź zły na ojca, on chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej.

— Tak, Natalie.

— Adrien...

— Co, Natalie? — Nadal nie zmienił tonu wypowiedzi.

— Przepraszam.

Westchnął.

— Po co przepraszać, jeśli za chwilę zrobi się to samo? — spytał.

Natalie odwróciła się, otworzyła tablet i zaczęła przeglądać harmonogram zajęć Adriena na najbliższy miesiąc. Brakowało w nim luk dla niego, na przyjemności, dzięki którym mógłby odpocząć po kolejnych lekcjach pianina. Czekała go wyłącznie praca. A najgorsze było w tym wszystkim to, że Władca Ciem nie robił sobie wakacji...

Odetchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, jak przeprosi Biedronkę. Poradzi sobie, zawsze radziła, a od jakiegoś czasu przyzwyczaiła się do roli Strażnika Miraculous. Jeśli będzie potrzebowała pomocy, inny bohater pomoże jej z przyjemnością. Tylko Adrien nie chciał dopuścić do takiego scenariusza... Bo wtedy oddali się od niej i już nigdy więcej nie odzyska.

Uderzył się czołem o szybę.

— Chciałeś pójść na lody? — zagadała go znowu Natalie, wyłączając tablet.

— Tak.

— I nie chodziło o lody?

— Natalie... — Wzruszył ramionami z bezradności. — Chodziło o przyjaciół i o lody. Nie mogę jeść rzeczy, na które mam ochoty. Niekoniecznie codziennie, ale raz na jakiś czas. I tak samo z przyjaciółmi. Wiem, że mam obowiązki, że nie mogę całego życia spędzić na przyjemnościach. Ale póki co ja spędzam je na samych obowiązkach.

— Dla mnie to też nie jest proste.

— Tak... Nie jesteś moją matką...

Miał wrażenie, jakby pękło jej w tym momencie serce...

Zdjęła okulary. Przetarła oczy, w których zebrały się łzy. Pociągnęła nosem i wróciła do przeglądania spraw organizacyjnych, które wcześniej przerwała dla Adriena.

— Tak, nie jestem — zostawiła go tylko z tą jedną odpowiedzią.

Kiedy dojechali, ojciec już czekał na niego u szczytu schodów. Głowa dumnie uniesiona, ten sam kremowy garnitur i muszka w kształcie niebieskiego motyla. Spoglądał na Adriena z góry, z głębokim rozczarowaniem w oczach. "Jak mogłeś mnie tak zawieść?" — pytanie, aż cisnęło się na jego usta.

— Gabriel, on nie... — Natalie próbowała postawić się w jego sprawie, ale ojciec uciszył ją, unosząc rękę. Cofnęła się za Adriena.

— Jak mogłeś mnie tak zawieść?

— Chodzi o oceny, bo poprawię je. Źle spałem i... — tłumaczył się, ale wtedy ojciec wyciągnął zza pleców plik wierszy napisanych z myślą o Biedronce. Wyrzucił wszystkie w powietrze.

Na dłoń Adriena opadł jeden z takich listów. Znał jego treść, więc z powrotem go złożył i schował do kieszeni.

— Czy to jest właśnie powód twojej bezsenności?

— Tak — skłamał najszczerzej jak mógł.

Ojciec położył dłonie na poręczy i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

— Biedronka to bohater, ratuje nasze miasto. I mnie, i ciebie uratowała nie raz, ale to również jest jej zadanie. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś uganiał się za fikcyjną dziewczyną, która nigdy na ciebie nie spojrzy.

— Tak, ojcze.

— Myślisz, że będzie wdzięczna za te listy, że cię zauważy. Niedoczekanie. Pewnie dostaje dziesiątki takich listów dziennie. Zajmij się następnym razem wypracowaniem na zajęcia z francuskiego. Słyszałem od Natalie, że twoje oceny się pogorszyły. Masz dwa tygodnie, by zmienić ten stan.

— Tak, ojcze.

Ojciec skisnął nieznacznie głową. Założył ręce za plecy.

— Słyszałem również, że ostatnio opuściłeś na chwilę zajęcia szermierki. Twój nauczyciel chińskiego zniknął, a nowy nie widzi postępów w nauce. Natalie zadba o to, żebyś nie myślał o głupotach. Niedługo masz egzamin w szkole muzycznej. Oczekuję zadowalających wyników.

— Tak, ojcze.

— Cieszę się, że rozumiesz. Nie możesz zmarnować sobie przyszłości przez szczeniackie marzenia. A teraz wracaj do pracy...

Odwrócił się i odszedł.

Adrien jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Natalie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, posyłając mu smutny, ale i pełen pocieszenia uśmiech.

Odsunął jej dłoń. Wrócił do pokoju i opadł twarzą na łóżko. Plagg wyskoczył z jego torby, usiadł na fortepianie i łapką trącił jeden z klawiszy.

— Dzieciaku, musisz się postawić.

— Jak? — burknął spod poduszki.

— Słownie, bo pięści raczej ci nie pomogą, ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, sam włączę się do walki. — Machnął w powietrzu, udając, że walczy z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. — Pamiętaj, że jestem potężnym kwami!

Adrien parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem.

— Ej, dzieciaku. — Plagg poklepał Adriena po plecach. — Nie załamuj się. Każdy ma problemy, różne, ale radzą sobie z nimi. Ty też dasz radę, tylko musisz wstać i powiedzieć wszystkim, że ty to ty. Nie możesz pozwalać sobą tak pomiatać. Widziałeś ten harmonogram? Zdziwię się, jeśli pozwolą ci wyjść do łazienki.

— Plagg...

— Co tam?

— Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteś.

Pogłaskał kwami po główce.

— Ale... — Zawahał się. Zacisnął mocno powieki. Miał wrażenie, że niewiele brakuje mu od tego, by się rozpłakać. Serce mu pękło nie raz, nie dwa tego dnia. Ojciec wiedział, jak odpowiednio dobrać słowa, by te go zabolały.

Adrien wyjął z kieszeni jedyny list, który udało mu się zabrać z holu. Otworzył kartkę papieru i przeczytał pierwsze wersy wiersza:

"Twe oczy jak skarb,

twe serce to dar.

Usłysz wołanie tęsknoty,

głos drżący z rozpaczy".

Zgiął list i wrzucił do kosza.

— Ej, ej, co ty robisz? — Plagg podleciał i wyciągnął wiersz ze środka. Rozprostował go na stole. — Nie możesz.

— Plagg... — powiedział żałosnym, łamiącym się głosem. Łzy popłynęły po jego policzku.

— Ej, ej, młody, spokojnie, to nie koniec świata.

Nie koniec, ale Adrien nie dawał rady. Po trochu jego świat rozpadał się na kawałki. Niszczał, gdy kolejny jego fragment mu odbierano. Nie wyjdzie na lody. Nie spotka z przyjaciółmi. Nawet nie zdobędzie serca ukochanej... Gdyby jeszcze tu była mama...

Sięgnął do ramki ze zdjęciem, które przedstawiało mamę — piękną, sławną kobietę, której uroda rozjaśniała nawet najgorszy dzień. Pamiętał jej łagodny uśmiech, ich wspólne gotowanie, zabawę na plaży, wyjazd do Chin i obiad przy jednym stole.

— Młody...

— Plagg, ja...

— Nie! Dzieciaku, uważaj! — wrzasnął.

Adrien otworzył szeroko oczy. Fioletowy motyl przeleciał tuż przed jego twarzą. Odsunął się od niego szybko, skoczył na łóżko, odbił się i uciekł w kierunku okna. Plagg próbował go dogonić, lecz akuma zatrzymała kwami pośrodku drogi.

— Zejdź. Mi. Z. Drogi! — wysyczał. — Adrien, weź... — nim dokończył, akuma zamachnęła skrzydłami, lecąc w stronę ramki, którą wcześniej trzymał Adrien.

— Nie — wyszeptał chłopak.

Rzucił się w stronę zdjęcia i złapał. Motyl nie zdążył w nią wejść.

Adrien poprawił na palcu pierścień. Już miał wykrzyczeć słowa przemiany, gdy nagle drugi motyl przemknął przed jego oczami. Obniżył się i wszedł w zdjęcie. Adrien poruszył ustami, prosząc, by Plagg go uratował, lecz ciemność okryła go. Opadł jakby w bezdenną studnię, zanurzając się w głębiny niepokoju i lęku. Czas nie był tu znany. Panował chłód.

Było mu zimno...

Niech ktoś mnie przytuli!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Możesz mnie wesprzeć tutaj:  
> Paypal – https://paypal.me/pools/c/8bkOu9wTfD  
> Znajdziesz mnie tutaj:  
> Wattpad – https://www.wattpad.com/user/OlaRi9  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rolaka1995  
> Tumblr – https://rolaka.tumblr.com  
> Facebook – https://www.facebook.com/PisarkaRolaka/  
> Twitter – https://twitter.com/Rolaka1995


	3. Rozdział 3

To nie ją chciałby pocałować. Wiedział to od momentu, w którym zobaczył roześmianą twarz Marinette, biegającą po balkonie z telefonem. Pewnie szukała zasięgu.

Stanęła przy barierce i wyciągnęła daleko rękę, stając na palcach. Wykrzyczała dumne "JEST!" i upadła wprost na stos poduszek.

Adrien nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, chowając się za ścianę przeciwległego budynku. Czuł się wspaniale. Oglądanie Marinette było wspaniałe. Więc dlaczego miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak? Nie te usta pragnął pocałować. Nie ten uśmiech zobaczyć.

W jego myślach, w jego sercu zarezerwował miejsce dla Biedronki, nie Marinette.

Na pewno?

Westchnął cicho i osunął się po ścianie budynku, siadając przy drobnej pajęczynie utkanej przez pająka z długimi, patykowatymi odnóżami. Złapał owada. Rzucił w przeciwną stronę, prosząc, by więcej się do niego nie zbliżał, a potem znów wyjrzał. Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Marinette właśnie wyniosła na zewnątrz manekina z nowym projektem sukni. Zdecydowanie nie nadawała się na wybieg, ale może jeszcze czymś go zaskoczy? Ozdobami? Kolorystyką?

Marinette pewnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z talentu, jaki posiadała. Świat mody czekał przed nią otworem. Wystarczyło, że zabłyśnie kilka razy w konkursach jego ojca, a potem stanie się sławą przed ukończeniem dorosłości. A wszystko dzięki ciężkiej pracy...

Podziwiał ją. Jej zaparcie, nieprzejmowanie się uwagami innych i głupkowaty uśmiech, dzięki któremu każdego wieczoru mógł odejść ze spokojem do domu. Dzięki niemu miał piękne sny. Raz o Biedronce z czasów starożytnego Egiptu, innym razem widział ją jako rycerza, u którego boku walczył na wojnie.

Czasem zdarzały się dziwne sny. Za każdym razem jednak patrzył na ukochaną, kiedy jej twarz skrywała się za maską. Nigdy nie poznawał jej prawdziwej tożsamości.

A Marinette była prawdziwa.

Adrien zeskoczył w stroju Czarnego Kota na dach niżej, potem odbił się od blachy i wylądował wprost na balkonie dziewczyny.

Igła wypadła jej ze zdziwienia.

— Przeszkadzam? — spytał, podnosząc za nią igłę.

— Nie... To znaczy nie, nie wszystko jest dobrze. Po prostu myślałam, że zajmę się tym projektem. Wiem, wiem, trochę słaby, ale trenuję nowe kroje. Myślałam o paryskim pokazie mody z 1985 roku. Podobał mi się wtedy krój... Oj, przepraszam, pewnie cię to nie interesuje.

— Mnie? — zdziwił się. — Nawet bardzo! Możesz być zdziwiona, moja pani, ale należę do świata mody. — Puścił jej oczko.

— Naprawdę? A czym się zajmujesz? Ostrzysz sobie pazurki na manekinach?

— Nie, jestem modelem.

— Ty? Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie znam ani jednego modela podobnego do ciebie.

Adrien przewrócił potajemnie oczami. A Adrien Agreste? Zapomniała o nim po szkole czy co?

— Oj, na pewno znasz! Jestem sławny, piękny i bogaty! — pochwalił się.

— A ja to Channel Coco w nowym wcieleniu! — zażartowała. — A tak poza żartami, to co cię tu sprowadza, Kocie?

— Mnie? Zwyczajnie piękne kobiety mnie przyciągają!

— W takim razie pomyliłeś balkony. — Wskazała palcem na hotel przynależący do ojca Chloe. — Tam śpi prawdziwa piękność.

Zadrżał na myśl o Chloe, która każdego wieczoru kładła się spać w tej obrzydliwej maseczce na twarzy. Jaka prawdziwa piękność? Raczej jakiś ogr!

— Ech... — Machnął ręką. — Wolę tam nie wchodzić. Jeszcze policje wezwie i co wtedy?

— Czyżby nie każda dziewczyna w mieście marzyła o tym, by porwał ją superbohater?

— Gdyby to była Biedronka, to w to nie wątpię, ale taki Czarny Kot? — Wskazał na siebie. — No, no, no, nie ma mowy, my lady!

— Widziałeś ją w maseczce?

— Widziałem ją w maseczce — przyznał. — Poza tym wolę spędzać czas w towarzystwie tak cudownych pań.

Ujął dłoń Marinette i ucałował jej wierzch. Dziewczyna zabrała rękę. Wróciła do manekina, udając, że wbija kolejne szpilki w suknię.

Adrien uderzył się w czoło. Dlaczego? Przecież nie tak powinien się zachowywać wobec osoby, którą zna. Dlaczego Mariette?

Odetchnął ciężko.

— Biedronka mnie nie kocha — wyznał ponownie. Usiadł na ten sam stos poduszek, na który wcześniej upadła Marinette. Złapał za jednego z misiów i mocno przytulił do siebie.

— Wiem — odpowiedziała po chwili. — Więc dlaczego nie spróbujesz z kimś innym? Przecież Biedronka nie jest jedyną kobietą na świecie!

— Tak... — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, masując policzki misia. — Może i nie jest, ale mam wrażenie, że to ją miałem spotkać na swojej drodze. Dzięki niej w końcu mogłem być sobą. Nie udawać kogoś innego. Nie dostosowywać się do wymagań ojca, tylko skoczyć z najwyższej wieży i polecieć przez cały Paryż, nie lękając się, że zaraz ktoś wejdzie do mojego pokoju i usadzi przy fortepianie albo załatwi kolejne lekcje z języka...

Sięgnął dłonią w stronę księżyca. Chował się za chmurami, poprzedniego dnia wyglądał lepiej, ale i tak kochał na niego patrzeć. W snach zawsze widział go, kiedy kładł się z Biedronką na szczerym polu. Kłosy zbóż tańczyły wokół nich, świerszcze gwizdały wśród traw, a oni nie przejmowali się niczym. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie do momentu, w którym nastał dzień. Wracali do swoich domów i czekali na kolejny wieczór.

— Trochę cię rozumiem.

Marinette położyła się obok. Założyła ręce za głowę i spojrzała w stronę księżyca. Choć teraz Adrien nie patrzył na niego, a na nią, na drobną, szczerą twarzyczkę, podobną do tej, którą widział w snach. Przysunął się do niej bliżej. Z początku zawahał się, obawiał się odrzucenia.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu.

Otuliła go, zamiast odsunąć od siebie. Ciepło rozpłynęło się po ciele Adriena, dawno nikt go tak nie przytulił.

Włożył rękę pod plecy Marinette i objął ją w talii. Nie powinien. Nie byli parą, nic ich nie łączyło, ale w tym momencie Adrien poczuł się jak w domu — kochany i potrzebny.

— Dziękuję.

— Nie musisz nikogo udawać. — Marinette pogładziła po włosach Adriena. — Jesteś sobą i to powinno wystarczyć ludziom, na których ci zależy. Nigdy nie dostosujemy się do wymagań innych. Zawsze ktoś będzie miał jakieś "ale". Trudno dogodzić sobie, a tym bardziej innym. Kocie, jesteś cudowny. Odważny, nawet zdarza ci się być zabawny, szarmancki, kochasz dowcipy, jesteś wiernym towarzyszem Biedronki i nigdy się nie poddajesz!

— Naprawdę?

Potwierdziła zdecydowanym kiwnięciem.

— Wydaje mi się, że Biedronka też w tobie to dostrzegła, tylko do miłości nie można zmusić.

— Nie chcę jej zmuszać. Chcę, żeby pokochała mnie takiego, jakim jestem. Nie chcę nawet, żeby pokochała tego chłopaka, który jest pod maską, tylko mnie. Chłopaka, który zakłada maskę, żeby być sobą.

— Kocie... — Zmrużyła oczy. Głowę zwróciła w stronę wieży Eiffla. — Wydaje mi się, że Biedronka myśli podobnie. Chce, żeby ktoś pokochał tę, która jest pod maską, nie Biedronkę.

— Ale niezależnie od tego, kto jest pod maską, ja ją pokocham! — zadeklarował szczerze. Słowa płynęły z głębi jego serca, gotowe, by się spełnić, kiedy Biedronka zdejmie maskę.

— A jeśli... — zastanowiła się przez moment — pod maską jest Chloe.

Adrien parsknął śmiechem.

— Wtedy chyba uznałbym, że to jakaś sztuczka Władcy Ciem. Niemożliwe, żeby Chloe była Biedronką.

— A jeśli... to będzie jakaś stara, pomarszczona babcia z dwudziestką wnucząt? — proponowała dalej.

— Żartujesz? Babcia by tak skakała przez Paryż? Oj, chyba musiałaby być baletnicą za czasów młodości!

— Prawda? — Zaśmiała się razem z nim. — A jeśli... — znów zawahała się — to ja jestem Biedronką?

— Wtedy chyba bym padł z radości — wypalił bez zastanowienia.

Dłoń Marinette zatrzymała się w jego włosach. Jej uśmiech zbladł, zastąpił go niespodziewany smutek. Nie spodziewał się go ujrzeć po wyznaniu, którego i on nie oczekiwał.

— Chcesz, żeby pokochała cię takim, jakim jesteś, ale sam nigdy nie zaakceptowałbyś dziewczyny ukrywającej się pod maską.

Jej słowa zabolały, jakby strzała przeszyła jego serce. Wstrzymał oddech, wlepiając zielone ślepia w oczy Marinette. Zbierały się w nich łzy.

— Coś się stało? — spytał.

— Nie, nic, po prostu... Jestem samolubna.

— Ty? — zdziwił się. — Raczej ja! Chcę być z Biedronką, to największy akt samolubizmu w historii.

— "Samolubizmu"? — Uniosła brew z niedowierzania. — Nowe słowo?

— Tak, od dzisiaj w słownikach.

— A jutro w szkołach się uczymy?

— Dokładnie, moja pani. Widzę, że otaczam się tylko inteligentnymi kobietami?

— Oj, kotku, kotku. — Pogłaskała go po głowie. — Masz takie śliczne włosy.

— Wiem. Miękkie. Puszyste. Jak u kotka.

— Dokładnie, jak u kiciuchy. Nigdy nie miałam kotka. Wiesz, piekarnia, słodycze... Zwierzęta niekoniecznie są mile widziane.

— A ja?

— Ty masz specjalne pozwolenie i chyba nie będziesz nadgryzał crossaintów po zmroku?

Adrien przewrócił oczami. Przemilczał odpowiedź. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał to za ciekawy pomysł. Pojawić się w nocy i pochwycić kilka słodkich bułeczek, wraz z resztami crossaintów i...

— Ty chyba nie myślisz faktycznie się włamywać? — Marinette założyła ręce na piersi i groźnie spojrzała na Czarnego Kota.

Machnął od niechcenia ręką.

— Ej, no co ty? Nie ma mowy. Phi.

— Kocie!

— Nie, nie, nie, coś ci się pomyliło. Przecież mogę kupić świeże i sobie zje... — nim dokończył, przypomniał sobie słowa ojca. "Model musi dbać o swój wygląd. Natalie będzie doglądać twojej diety" — powtarzał mu za każdym razem, kiedy Adrien miał ochotę na coś słodkiego. Nawet o tym nie wspominał. Ojciec domyślał się za każdym razem.

Odsunął się od Marinette i usiadł. Księżyc nie wyglądał już tak pięknie. Schował się za chmurami, zbierało się za deszcz, zrobiło się chłodniej, a Marinette i tak przy nim została.

Zabrał z krzesła koc i przykrył nim dziewczynę.

— Dziękuję. Faktycznie zrobiło się chłodniej.

— Ale noc spokojna, żadnego ataku akumy, Władca Ciem chyba pojechał ostatnio na wakacje, a i dzień jakoś minął.

— Ta... Był ciężki.

— Bardzo.

— Też problemy w szkole?

— Oj, zdecydowanie. W zasadzie, może nie problemy, ale... — zaplątał się trochę. — Nie umiem żyć jak normalny dzieciak. Nie jestem nim! Nawet dzisiaj, znajomi poszli wspólnie na lody, a ja? Nie mogłem. Kazał mi wracać do domu...

Boże, jaki był głupi! Nie dość, że rozmawiał o tym z ostatnią osobą, która może go zrozumieć, to jeszcze z osobą, która była świadkiem całego zajścia. Odwrócił wzrok z zażenowania.

— Rozumiem cię — powiedziała niespodziewanie. — Może nie bezpośrednio, ale mam... przyjaciela, który również boryka się z podobnym problemem. Ma przyjaciół, wielu przyjaciół. Chcemy go zapraszać na kawę, ciastka, lody... Tylko ojciec ciągle zamyka go w domu. Nie pozwala mu nawet zjeść ode mnie crossainta.

— Przykro mi...

— Oj, to nie tak, że mi przykro. Zwyczajnie... Chciałabym mu pomóc, ale nie potrafię. Starałam się nie raz, nie dwa jakoś wyrwać go z tego domu. — Załamała ręce. — Ostatecznie nic nie mogłam zrobić. Zwyczajnie patrzyłam, jak bliska mi osoba odjeżdża z parkingu szkoły i zobaczę ją dopiero następnego dnia, tuż przed pierwszym dzwonkiem.

— Trochę smutne — przyznał, choć wiedział, kogo dotyczy wspomniana historia.

— Nie tylko trochę, Czarny Kocie. — Zdjęła gumki, rozpuszczając dwa grube kuce. Włosy opadły jej na ramiona. — To nie jest w porządku...

Nie słuchał jej. Patrzył na okrągłą, piękną twarz, na której pragnął dostrzec szczery uśmiech. Tak jak wtedy gdy uciekli z Kagami i bawili się w basenie plastikowych kulek. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Marinette rozpuściła włosy, dziś doświadczył pierwszego razu jako Czarny Kot.

Marinette podeszła do barierki i oparła się o nią, doglądając Paryża jak strażnik. Widoki miała nieziemskie z balkonu. Miasto malowało sie pod jej stopami, z oddali rysował się niewyraźny kształt szkoły, dalej hotel ojca Chloe piął się w swojej majestatyczności, a na końcu stała wieża Eiffla.

— Lubisz tu stać? — spytał, wskazując na barierkę.

— Tak — wymruczała. — Dobrze się tu myśli.

— No, trochę...

Zaśmiała się.

— No co?

— Nic. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Po prostu, wydaje mi się, że jesteś trochę inny niż gdy... No wiesz, jesteś z Biedronką.

— Oczywiście, że jestem inny! Biedronka to... — zawahał się i dokończył słabym, niepewnym tonem: — moja ukochana. Ja... Już sam czasem nie rozumiem. Kocham ją, ale z tobą. — Spojrzał na Marinette i uśmiechnął się do niej. — Naprawdę cudownie mi się z tobą rozmawia.

— Jak z przyjacielem?

— Tak! — zgodził się. — Takim wymarzonym, cudownym przyjacielem. Ja... Czasem naprawdę nie wiem, czy z Biedronką tak samo dobrze bym się bawił. Czy w ogóle pozwoliła by mi, żeby spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu. No wiesz, porozmawiać i... fajny byłby film, popcorn, crossaint i... i Cola!

— Crossaint i popcorn? Lepszego połączenia nie masz?

— Tak, wiem, to dziwne. Bardzo, bardzo dziwne. I cudowne!

— Ja bym dała jeszcze do tego kocimiętkę. — Parsknęła wymuszonym śmiechem.

— Bardzo, bardzo zabawne. — Sam do niej dołączył w śmiechu. — Jesteś cudowna, Marinette. Na pewno gdybyś okazała się Biedronką, nie odrzuciłbym tej dziewczyny pod maską. Byłbym szczęśliwy. Bardzo, ale to bardzo szczęśliwy.

Marinette odsunęła się w pierwszej chwili przyciągając zaciśniętą pięść do piersi. Zarumienił się. Założyła luźny kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— Dobranoc! — krzyknęła nagle. — To znaczy, późno już, chyba wypadałoby pójść spać! No tak, sen jest dobry, bardzo, bardzo dobry...

Odwróciła się i stanęła na leżącej na podłoże piłce do tenisa. Marinette poleciała plecami wprost na barierkę.

Adrien skoczył za nią. Chwycił za ramionami, nim zbiła się w ostre kolce. Podparł w okolicy pasa, odchylił trochę na bok i podniósł, łapiąc ją ostatecznie w swoje ramiona. Nogi dziewczyny położył na swoich udach, gdy przykucnął.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Marinette odruchowo objęła Adriena i nie puściła go, choć już dawno nie musiała się go trzymać.

— Masz talent do sprawiania kłopotów — skomentował jej akrobatyczny pokaz.

— Przepraszam... Muszę chyba posprzątać pokój.

— Hm... — Rozejrzał się. — Wydaje mi się, że nawet pusta podłoga stanowi dla ciebie zagrożenie. Zawsze możesz się potknąć o własne nogi, moja pani.

— Tylko nie wyskakuj mi tu z czarnym humorem, koteczku. Czarne koty podobno przynoszą pecha, tak więc...

Wyglądała pięknie.

Adrien pochylił się nad Marinette i musnął jej wargi. Odsunął się równie szybko, stawiając ją na posadzce.

— Eee, ja... — zająknął się. Skoczył, nim zdołał cokolwiek dodać. Uciekł w kierunku domu.

Wskoczył na parapet od swojego okna, rozchylił jedno z nich od zewnątrz i zeskoczył na podłogę, przemieniając się z powrotem w Adriena. Plagg zawisł nad nim z rozdziawionym pyszczkiem.

— Pocałowałeś ją — wyszeptał.

— Pocałowałem...

— Ty...

— Ja...

— Zwariowałeś.

— Chyba tak... — przyznał Adrien. — Dlaczego?! Nie, nie, nie... Ja... To niemożliwe, nie mogłem, chyba... Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... Ja...

— Pocałowałeś Marinette, nie Biedronkę. Co w tym złego? — Wzruszył łapkami. — Umów się z nią. Romantyczna kolacja na szczycie wieży Eiffla i camembert... Tylko się podziel!

— Daj mi już spokój. — Padł twarzą na łóżko. — Ja lubię Marinette? — wyburczał pod nosem.

— Dzieciaku, nie myśl tak, bo ci się mózg przegrzeje.

— Mam wrażenie, że to już się stało. — Złapał się za czoło. Faktycznie go grzało. — Może się położę i trochę prześpię?

— Lepiej nie.

Adrien podniósł się i spojrzał na latającego po pokoju Plagga.

— A to dlaczego?

— Może dlatego że akuma zaatakowała?

**I jak oceniacie? Ktoś? Coś? Dajnie kudosa, jeśli lubicie xd**


	4. Rozdział 4

Oboje zamrugali.

Adrien wstał i podszedł do okna, z którego miał widok na ulicę. Było spokojnie. Ani jednego samochodu, ani jednej przechodzącej osoby. Światła w domach zgaszono, więc sąsiedzi poszli już spać. Nic nie wskazywało na atak Władcy Ciem.

— Może to... ćma? — zaproponował Adrien, wyciągając się. Przydałoby mu się trochę snu. Może i dostawał supermoce w prezencie, ale noc nie rozciągała się w czasie, a sen był tak samo potrzebny.

— Ćma raczej nie zamieniłaby wszystkich ludzi w powietrze. — Plagg zamlaskał, przeszukując skrytki, w których Adrien chował dla niego sen na czarną godzinę. — Gdzie podziałeś moją miłość?

— Przecież jest w pudełku pod ścianą.

— Nie, tam nie ma.

— Oj, nie wygłupiaj się, Plagg. Jest... — Podwinął rękaw od bluzki i spojrzał na zegarek. Zatrzymał się na godzinie dziewiątej. Wyszedł wtedy na spotkanie z Marinette. — Może to jednak atak Władcy Ciem.

— Na pewno! Nikt inny nie byłby tak okrutny, żeby pozbyć się camemberta — płakał Plagg.

— Daj mi już z tym spokój. Akurat ten śmierdzący ser mogła wyrzucić sprzątaczka.

— Świętokradztwo! — oburzył się. — Camembert nie śmierdzi, to zapach prawdziwej miłości i doskonałości, ale ty tego nie zrozumiesz, bo ciągle wahasz się między jedną a drugą dziewczyną.

Adrien przewrócił oczami. O tym nie musiał mu przypominać.

— Dobrze, odłóżmy te sprawy na bok. — Sprawdził jeszcze kilka skrytek, w których ukrył przed sprzątaczkami okropny ser, ale i tam ich nie było. Zrezygnowany wrócił do kwami. Plagg lat w te i na zad, rozglądając się za camembertem. Burczało już mu w brzuchu, a bez najedzonego Plagga nie przemieni się w Czarnego Kota.

Przeszukał jeszcze kieszenie. Wystarczył okruszek, by zaspokoić tego małego, wrednego kota. Pamiętał, że po szkole wrzucił gdzieś owinięty ser, nim wyruszył do Marinette.

— Jest! — Wypiął dumnie pierś, rozpakowując z pozłótka ćwiartkę oryginalnego kawałka sera. — Tyle wystarczy?

Plagg pokiwał niechętnie głową.

— Myślałem, że bardziej mnie kochasz...

— Jak wyrwiemy się z tego koszmaru, to dam ci cały talerz camemberta, tylko błagam nie narzekaj mi tu teraz.

— Pamiętaj, obiecałeś!

Plagg puścił ku niemu oczko i pochwycił ostatni kawałek serca.

Adrien przemienił się w Czarnego Kota. Nie czuł się inaczej niż zawsze. Przyjrzał się w lustrze, nie wyglądał inaczej, a przynajmniej tak pamiętał siebie w kostiumie. Nawet ten ogon z paska wciąż dziwnie zwisał mu z pośladków.

— Gdyby to był sen, byłbym wyższy... — ponarzekał, a potem wybiegł z pokoju. — Natalie! Ojcze! — zawołał.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

— No tak, wołaj w stroju Czarnego Kota, to na pewno jest bezpieczne. Na pewno nikt cię nie rozpozna...

Zamlaskał i już sam nie wiedział, czy się cieszyć z tego powodu czy smucić. Ostatecznie machnął na wszystko ręką. Przejrzał pomieszczenia, w których mogli przebywać pozostali domownicy, a potem wyszedł na ulice Paryża.

Uderzyła w Adriena cisza. Ciągnęła się przez alejki, przez skwery, przez podwórka, nawet place, które wieczorami tętniły życiem. Z śmietnika wystawał stos gazet. Adrien wyjął jedną z nich, pozostałe wyleciały ze środka. Opadły w kałużę.

— Padał... deszcz? — zdziwił się. W innych miejscach było sucho, tylko pod tym śmietnikiem zebrała się kałuża.

Przykucnął i podjął z wody gazety, które co najdziwniejsze, nie nasiąknęły. Były suche.

Adrien przewertował po kolei nagłówki każdej z nich. Na pierwszych stronach oczywiście pojawiały się zdjęcia przedstawiające jego i Biedronkę w akcji — tu ratowali kota z drzewa, innych razem złapali spadające z balkonu dziecko, tutaj udało im się pokonać kolejny raz Władcę Ciem. Daty były przypadkowe, zdjęcia wykonywały różne osoby, nikt nie powtórzył się na fotografiach.

Nie potrafił znaleźć niczego, co łączyłoby te gazety. Dlaczego ktoś wyrzucił je do tego kosza? Wszystkie na raz? Wyglądały na kolekcjonerskie, zadbane, jakby przynależały do bibliotecznych archiwów. Mimo to znalazł je na ulicy.

— Biedronko? — zawołał za bohaterką.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

— Marinette — nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież jeszcze chwilę temu rozmawiał z Marinette.

Rzucił gazety i pobiegł w kierunku piekarni. Skoczył na dach budynku, zsunął się po nim i spadł na cztery łapy na czyimś balkonie. Potem odbił się od barierki na przeciwległy parapet.

Zobaczył z oddali palące się światło w pokoju dziewczyny.

Przyspieszył.

Zeskoczył na jej balkon i otworzył okienko do jej pokoju.

— Czarny Kot?! — wrzasnęła, rzucając w niego poduszką. Miała na twarzy zieloną, glutowatą maseczkę, a na włosach ręcznik z limitowanej serii "Czarny Kot pod prysznicem". Sam nie zdołał takiego kupić. W ciągu godziny wykupili wszystkie.

— Jak ty to zdobyłaś?

— Ale że co?

Wskazał na ręcznik.

— Alya — odpowiedziała zdecydowanie za szybko. — Wiesz, jaka ona jest. Pięć sekund z limitowanej wersji koszulek czy czegoś i zaraz wykupuje wszystko. Ha... Ha...

Adrien uśmiechnął się krzywo. Kłamała jak z nut, ale cudownie słodko. Pierwszy raz spotkał swojego fana, nie Biedronki.

— Wyglądasz w tym ślicznie — dał jej komplement.

— Tak, szczególnie w tej maseczce. — Skrzywiła się. — Nie umiesz podrywać kobiet.

— A ja wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Możliwe, ale i możliwe, że umiem. — Puścił do niej oczko.

Marinette jakby zarumieniła się pod maseczką. Wyszła na chwilę do łazienki, zmywając z siebie wieczorne kosmetyki.

Akuma...

Adrien palnął się w czoło. Zapomniał, że przybył tu z konkretną misją. I nie chodziło o podrywanie Marinette, a o atak Władcy Ciem.

— Coś się stało? — spytała niepewnie dziewczyna.

— Tak, akuma.

Przez jej twarz przeszedł cień niepokoju.

— Wszyscy zniknęli. Tylko my pozostaliśmy. Tylko MY — powtórzył, pokazując to na siebie, to na Marinette. — Sprawdziłem miasto. Cisza. W mieszkaniach nikogo nie ma, samochody nie jeżdżą. Jakby nagle wszyscy zniknęli.

— A co z...

— Nie tylko to — przerwał dziewczynie. — Znalazłem w śmietniku gazety. Wyglądają na kolekcjonerskie. Nie ważne zresztą, chodzi o to, że wpadły mi do wody i nasiąkły nią. Nic się nie stało.

— Może to sen? — zaproponowała. — Jak wtedy, gdy zostaliśmy zaatakowani koszmarami?

— Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Dlaczego sen miałby być taki... pusty?

— I dlaczego tylko ja i ty... Masz te gazety ze sobą?

Nadął usta i wydukał niewyraźne:

— Nie...

— Ech. — Westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc głową z zawodu. — A pamiętasz, co w nich się znajdowało?

— Biedronka i ja. Typowe okładki. Różne daty, miejsca, czas.

— Może to jakiś kolekcjoner, który chce dla siebie tylko Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota?

— No tak, ale dlaczego w takim razie ty tu jesteś?

Marinette czknęła. Odwróciła się i przeszła po całym pokoju, przyglądając się podejrzanie czystym ścianom, na których odcisnęły się linie. Jakby coś tam wcześniej wisiało. No tak, jeszcze jakiś czas temu Marinette miała tu jego zdjęcia. Nawet pod łóżkiem.

— Gdzie zdjęcia Adriena? — spytał z ciekawości.

— Co? — Zatrzymała się. — Przecież tu są...

Zamarła z palcem przy ścianie. Podeszła do stołu i zabrała kurz, na który wcześniej stało zdjęcie, potem rozejrzała się niepewnym, lekko zdezorientowanym wzrokiem po ścianach.

— Zdjęcia... — szepnęła, lustrując puste przestrzenie. Docierało do niej powoli, że w jej własnym pokoju brakuje kilku rzeczy. — Przed chwilą tu były! — wrzasnęła. — Przecież jak wyszłam na balkon, one tutaj były. One... Mówiłeś coś o gazetach — przypomniała sobie nagle.

Adrien otworzył szeroko oczy i cofnął się, kiedy twarz Marinette znalazła się zbyt blisko jego. Odskoczył na jej łóżko, kładąc się i udając się, że to było jego zamierzeniem. Nie ucieczka. Co to, to nie!

— Ano mówiłem. Coś z nimi nie tak?

— Może to czyjś sen albo czyjaś podświadomość. Skoro nie ma tutaj zdjęć Adriena, to może ta rzeczywistość należy do kogoś, kto je wypiera. Może nawet do samego... — westchnęła — Adriena.

Adrien czknął. Wiele by się zgadzało, wiele wypadało potwierdzić, ale nie pasowała mu w tym wszystkim Marinette. Była również tworem jego podświadomości? Pierwszym i drogim... przyjacielem, którego zdobył po tylu latach samotności?

Uciekł z łóżka Marinette. Chwycił dziewczynę w talii, podniósł i wyskoczył na balkon.

Paryż snuł się w spokoju nocy, blasku ostro świecącego księżyca i ciszy ulic. Nie zmienił się od momentu, w którym upuścił dom. Teraz jednak musiał do niego wrócić. Jeśli faktycznie to była jego podświadomość, tylko on mógł to udowodnić.

— Gdzie mnie zabierasz? — spytała Marinette.

— Do domu...

— He? Do jakiego domu, przecież mnie z niego zabierasz!

— Eee, to znaczy, do domu Adriena. Skoro to jego podświadomość, to może znajdziemy tam jakieś wskazówki?

— Że co?

Nie czekając na dalsze pytania Marinette, skoczył.

Przed bramą znalazł się chwilę później. Zdecydowanie za szybko, jak na trasę, którą pokonał.

Odstawił Marinette na chodniku przed bramą, a sam rozejrzał się dookoła. Brakowało wejścia. Nawet dzwonek, który zazwyczaj informował Natalie o przybyłym gościu, zniknął.

Adrien skoczył. Chwycił się za kolce wystające z bramy. Wygięły się pod jego ciężarem. Spadł przed stopami Marinette, która przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem.

— Myślałam, że koty spadają na cztery łapy — zażartowała.

— Ja też, ale wyjątek potwierdza regułę.

Podała mu dłoń i pomogła wstać. Adrien popchnął bramę, nawet nie drgnęła.

— Chyba zbyt wiele osób nie da rady przez nią przejść — zauważyła Marinette.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Bo... — Podrapała się po głowie. — Wiele razy próbowałam odwiedzić Adriena.

— Że co? — Chwycił Marinette za ramię i potrząsnął nią. — Kiedy? Jak?

— Czekaj, czekaj, nie...

Puścił dziewczynę, mamrocząc niewyraźnie "przepraszam".

— Byłam i to nie raz. Tylko czasami udawało mi się tam wejść, a i tak sporadycznie. Zazwyczaj... — Podeszła do otaczającego posesję muru i dotknęła miejsca, nad którym powinien znajdować się dzwonek. — Zazwyczaj tutaj Natalie kazała mi wkładać listy, notatki, prezenty... Wszystko...

Adrien cofnął się. Opadł na chodnik i mruknął jak mały, biedny kotek. Nie mógł się zdradzić przed Marinette, ale kusiło go, by przeprosić dziewczynę za wszystkie razy, kiedy starała się go odwiedzić. Może wcale nie nienawidziła, może zwyczajnie było jej niezręcznie po tym, jak Natalie ją oddaliła.

— Jesteście... Jesteście ze sobą blisko? — spytał niewyraźnie.

— Kto?

— No... Ty i ten Adrien. — Wskazał palcem za bramę.

— A ja wiem. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — W sensie... — Założyła za ucho kosmyk włosów. — Jest przystojny, bardzo miły, uprzejmy i do tego jest modelem. Jest niesamowity, ale czy jesteśmy blisko? Chyba mnie uważa za swoją przyjaciółkę...

— Chyba?

— No bo... Ech, chyba powinieneś... Powinieneś zrozumieć. Nie zawsze... Może najpierw spróbujemy się stąd wydostać, później porozmawiamy — zmieniła szybko temat.

— Ale to właśnie jest ważne teraz! — próbował dalej uzyskać odpowiedź. — Jeśli to faktycznie świat... Adriena, to może warto zastanowić się nad nim. Nad tym, kim jest.

— Przecież ci powiedziałam — uparła się.

— A jeśli... — zawahał się. — A jeśli on wcale nie jest tylko miły, uprzejmy i przystojny. Co jeśli...

Rozległ się rumor. Adrien zabrał Marinette dalej. Dziewczyna podniosła z ziemi jakiś kij i skierowała go w kierunku, z którego dobiegł hałas.

— Naprawdę zamierzasz tym walczyć? — spytał z lekka zdziwiony.

— A mam stać z boku?

— No... nie.

— W takim razie przynajmniej ci nie będę przeszkadzać!

Mur wygiął się. Kolejne kształty wyłaniały się spod grubego kamienia, nie niszcząc przy tym pierwotnego wyglądu srebrnej bramy.

— Nieproszeni goście — usłyszeli kobiecy głos wydobywający się zza muru.

Czerwona poświata spłynęła na Adriena i Marinette, na moment oślepiając ich. Cofnęli się do tyłu, Marinette opuściła nawet kij, starając się, przysłonić oczy.

Adrien podbiegł do niej i stanął przodem, osłaniając przed światłem. Zgięła trochę kolana i spojrzała Czarnemu Kotowi w jego zielone oczy.

— Dziękuję — szepnęła.

— Proszę, a na razie musimy wejść do środka. Tam na pewno coś się dzieje!

Wysunął zza pasa koci kij. Rozłożył go, odwrócił się i wyciągnął go jeszcze dalej, uderzając spodem o bramę. Zaskrzypiała, ale nie otworzyła się. Zawrócił kij. Okręcił go w dłoni i wtedy czerwona poświata zniknęła.

Mur zmienił swój kształt wewnątrz. Zaokrąglił się w wielu miejscach, coś na kształt zamkniętych oczu. Każde wyglądało podobnie do drugiego, choć było mniejsze bądź większe.

Marinette chwyciła Adriena za dłoń.

— Mam złe przeczucia.

— Ja też — przyznał.

W tej samej chwili wszystkie pary oczu otworzyły się i zwróciły wprost na stojącą przed bramą dwójkę.

— Adrien jest zajęty, nie przyjmuje gości! — Znów ten kobiecy głos.

Metalowe pręty w bramie poruszyły się jak usta. Przeleciało przez nią kilkanaście czerwonych motyli, każdy w innym odcieniu, wszystkie tej samej wielkości, drobne i w jakimś sensie słodkie.

Marinette podniosła kij, który wcześniej jej upadł, i rzuciła w kierunku motyli. Trąciła jednego z nich. Wybuchnął. Motyl zamienił się kupkę popiołu, który wysypał się na ulicę. Potem zdmuchnął go wiatr. Reszta owadów pozostała nietknięta.

Adrien z Marinette równocześnie przełknęli ślinę, cofając się w głąb miasta.

— Pomysły? — spytał dziewczynę.

— Biedronka?

— A gdzieś ją widzisz?!

— No przecież jest... — Ugryzła się w język. Jęknęła z bólu. — Ona jest chyba w tym świecie, co nie? Nie przyszedłeś tu razem z nią?

— Nie wiem, nic nie pamiętaj!

— To może znajdziemy Adriena?

— No przecież jest... — Ugryzł się szybko w język. Przecież on był Adrienem, ale w tej chwili raczej nie powinien o tym mówić Marinette. — Tak, tak, pewnie tu jest — dodał szybko. — Może za tą bramą?

— Adrien nie przyjmuje gości! — ryknęła brama.

Adriena zamarł. Dopiero teraz rozpoznał głos.

— Natalie?


	5. Rozdział 5

— W takim razie to na pewno świat Adriena — skomentowała Marinette, uciekając przed nadlatującym motylem.

Schowała się za koszem na śmieci. Motyl przeleciał obok niej. Wyjęła ze środka plik gazet. Zgniotła je w kilka kulek i wróciła do Adriena, podając kilka takich zwitków.

— Możemy spróbować tym w nie rzucać — zaproponowała.

— Możemy, ale nie przedostaniemy się za bramę... — Motyl znalazł się przy twarzy Marinette. — Uważaj! — krzyknął.

Przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę. Oboje polecieli na ziemię. Przeturlali się kawałek, unikając w ostatniej chwili kilku motyli. Ich czerwone skrzydełka roznosiły wokoło pyłek. Marinette podniosła się i gazetą zdmuchnęła go na bok.

— Nie dasz rady przeskoczyć? — spytała, wskazując na bramę.

— Nie. Próbowałem. Nie da się przez nią przejść... — Załamał ręce. Gdyby tylko zdradził Marinette, że jest Adrienem, zrozumiałaby, że mało kto jest zdolny pokonać to przejście.

Jednak Marinette wstała i bez wahania ruszyła w kierunku jeden pary oczu. Wszystkie zwróciły się w jej stronę. Uniosła ręce w geście poddania się.

— Jestem Marinette, chodzę z Adrienem do klasy.

— Adrien nie ma czasu! — powtórzyły uformowane w bramie usta.

— Tak, wiem. I dlatego.... i.... — pisnęła, stając na baczność. — Właśnie o to chodzi. Chyba zamieniliśmy się podręcznikami na ostatnich zajęciach. Razem pracowaliśmy i głupia spawa, ale mam w środku bardzo ważne notatki, które mieliśmy skonsultować z Adrienem. Z tego co wiem, to na poprawę z francuskiego, a ja dostałam maksymalną ilość punktów. Mogę wytłumaczyć Adrienowi, o co chodzi z tym zagadnieniem. Dosłownie pięć minut i znikam. Spokojnie może nas pani pilnować! Może pani go zapytać, jeśli mi nie wierzy...

Nastało milczenie.

Adrien rzucił parę gazet w latające wokół niego motyle, a potem wyskoczył z pułapki, chowając się za Marinette. Uśmiechnęła się głupio i puściła oczko w kierunku Czarnego Kota.

Oko Natalie zamrugało kilka razy, a potem zamknęło się, jakby poszła sprawdzić, czy faktycznie Adrien potrzebował pomocy.

— Niezła jesteś — pochwalił dziewczynę.

— Wprawa — wyszeptała. — Myślisz, że ile razy próbowałam dostać się do środka? Zostawiałam w środku zeszyty, książki, notatki. Nie jestem pewna, ile z tego do niego dotarło, ale mniej więcej nauczyłam się, co mówić, by dostać się do środka.

— Co? — wydukał.

Marinette na ostatnie pytanie już mu nie odpowiedziała.

Policzki Adriena z jakiegoś powodu zarumieniły się. Nie wiedział, że Marinette włożyła tyle trudu, by się z nim zobaczyć. Oczywiście nie raz dostawał od niej zeszyty i notatki, ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, że było więcej podobnych sytuacji.

— Ty... — zawahał się. — Adrien to twój przyjaciel, prawda?

— Hm... Tak, w zasadzie tak, choć czasem sama nie wiem, jakie relacje nas łączą. Jest dziwnie. W zasadzie... nie znam tego miłego, uprzejmego chłopaka. Wiele razy próbowałam go poznać. Nigdy mi się nie udało.

— Ale dlaczego?

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

— Nie umiem z nim rozmawiać.

— Ale... ze mną rozmawiasz normalnie?

— Ty nie jesteś Adrienem.

A zdziwiłabyś się, pomyślał, powstrzymując od śmiechu. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak zareagowałaby na widok chłopaka pod maską, na widok Adriena, nie Czarnego Kota. Czy zaakceptowałaby prawdziwego Adriena, który irytuje ją jako Czarny Kot?

— Wiele nas łączy — podpuścił dziewczynę.

— Tak?

— Tak, oboje jesteśmy zniewalająco przystojni. — Przylizał włosy do tyłu i puścił oczko w kierunku dziewczyny.

Zaśmiała się.

— Muszę się z tym zgodzić. — Pogłaskała Adriena po włosach. Odsunęła dłoń i odchrząknęła, kierując wzrok na bramę. Nie otworzyła się, ale i do tej pory Natalie nie wróciła z inspekcji. — Długo.

— Prawda?

— Jeśli to faktycznie to świat Adriena, może on ma nad nim kontrolę?

— Szczerze wątpię.

Krzyknął w myślach "Otwórz się!", ale brama nawet nie drgnęła.

— Nie możesz tego wiedzieć — kontynuowała, przekonana o tym, że w jej zdaniu jest racja. — Poza tym Natalie poszła się zapytać ADRIENA, więc to do niego zależy, czy uda nam się przejść na drugą stronę!

— A możesz użyć innych słów? Zabrzmiało to, jakbyśmy mieli trafić do zaświatów.

— To scenariusz, którego najmocniej unikam.

— Co?

— Co "co"?

— Ty.

— No przecież...

— Daj spokój.

— Ale...

— Na pewno nie umarliśmy.

— Jeszcze!

— Możesz przestać?

— Ale dlaczego?! — oburzyła się. — Nie wiem, czy to sen czy zaświaty, a jako że walka z Władcą Ciem nigdy nie należała do normalnych, to chyba warto założyć... wszystko.

— Nie jesteś Biedronką, więc skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

— Jak to skąd, przecież... — urwała. Popatrzyła się na Adriena. W jej oczach pojawił się smutek. Przykucnęła, pochyliła się nad chodnikiem i złapała za głowę. — Masz rację, przepraszam. Nie jestem Biedronką. Ty ją znasz lepiej. Pewnie wolałbyś teraz walczyć u jej boku.

— Pewnie ty też wolałabyś być teraz z Adrienem?

Równocześnie westchnęli.

Zrobiło się niezręcznie między nimi, a to dopiero początek domu. Jeszcze do niego nie weszli. Nie wiedzieli, co zastaną w środku, a Adrien obawiał się, że to nie będzie nic przyjemnego.

— Przepraszam — powiedzieli równocześnie.

Popatrzyli sobie prosto w oczy i znów w tym samym momencie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

— Adrien nie ma czasu — usłyszeli nagle głos wydobywający się z bramy.

Oczy otworzyły się na całej długości budynku.

Adrien wziął za siebie Marinette, rozglądając się za motylami. Dziewczyna wzięła kolejne gazety, przygotowując do walki.

Największe oko zamrugało, wlepiając się prosto w Marinette. Motyle ruszyły ku niej. Uciekła wraz z Adrienem dalej, rzucając w motyle zwitek papieru. Jeden z owadów wybuchnął, pozostałe minęły kłąb dymu i ruszyły dalej za Marinette.

— Pomysły? — spytał Adriena.

— Nie mam. — Załamała ręce. — Nie wiem, jak się do niego dostać. To trudniejsze niż sądziłam. On... Może nie chce się ze mną widzieć.

— Zapewniam cię, że na pewno chce się z tobą widzieć!

— Nie, to na pewno nie to. On... może mnie nie lubi. Myślałam...

— Marinette! — krzyknął. — Ja cię lubię, więc on tym bardziej.

— Ale...

— Jesteś niesamowita, pewnie sam nie raz ci to powtarzał. Dlatego proszę cię, skoro nie ma tu Biedronki, to ty coś wymyśl! Bohaterem może być każdy!

— Muszę pomyśleć! Jeśli to faktycznie świat, wymysł czy cokolwiek Adriena, to on tylko może tam wejść.

— Wątpię, szczerze wątpię, moja pani.

Koci kij rozciągnął się. Adrien wskoczył na niego wraz z Marinette i uciekli na budynek wyżej. Zatrzymali się tam na moment, wciąż obserwując goniące ich motyle. Jeden z nich dotknął ściany budynku.

— Czy myślisz, że... — zaczął Adrien.

— Tak, myślę, że — dokończyła Marinette.

Skoczyli w tym samym momencie. Adrien ujął Marinette w talii. Wylądował ostrożnie na ulicy, a potem uciekli jak najdalej od budynku. Eksplodował. Ogień rozprzestrzenił się wszędzie. Zajął pozostałe kamienice, trawiąc wszystko, co napotkał na swojej drodze.

Marinette kaszlnęła.

Rozejrzał się wokoło, szukając drogi do ucieczki. Nie było jej. Została im tylko brama, której pilnowało wszechwiedzące oko Natalie. Patrzyło na Marinette jak na wroga. Czarnego Kota mierzyła ostrym, przenikliwym wzrokiem, jakby chciała mu zajrzeć do wnętrza duszy.

A z drugiej strony palił się wszędzie ogień. Zajmował cały Paryż, niszcząc doszczętnie świat Adriena. Nie było widać szkoły. Wieża Eiffla padła. A balkon Marinette pochłonął dym.

To twój świat — powtarzał sobie usiłując zapanować nad tym ogniem, ale Adrien był za słaby. Złapał się za głowę. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Płomienie trawiły go od wewnątrz. Prosił o ratunek. Nikt nie chciał ugasić tego ognia. Nikt nie potrafił dotrzeć.

Nagle poczuł czyjś dotyk.

Marinette ujęła jego dłoń i posłała kojący uśmiech.

Adrien wyprostował się. Ten uśmiech przeznaczyła dla Czarnego Kota, nie Adriena. Do Adriena uśmiechali się wszyscy, gdy pojawiał się Czarny Kot to ludzie zwracali się tylko do Biedronki.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał.

Pochylił się. Ogarnął włosy z czoła Marinette i pocałował ją delikatnie w skórę. Odwrócił i zmierzył z okiem Natalie, które zamrugało w szczerym zdziwieniu. Uderzył gałkę oczną kocim kijem. Usta ryknęły, ale Adrien nie poprzestał na atakowaniu kolejnych gałek. Jedną po drugiej uderzał, kiedy ogień zmierzał ku nim.

— Masz nas wpuścić! — ryknęła Marinette, waląc pięścią w Natalie.

— Nie!

— To co? Mam znowu wrzucić szalik, z którego zabierzesz karteczkę! Pamiętałam o jego urodzinach.

— He? — zdziwił się Adrien. Jaki szalik? Dostał od ojca jeden na ubiegłe urodziny... w bardzo skromnym opakowaniu... ręcznie uszyty. Marinette go uszyła?

Oko zamarło na moment. Nie na długo.

— Przeszkadzasz! — wrzasnęły usta Natalie. — Adrien musi zostać w domu!

Adrien odsunął się. Koci kij wypadł na chodnik i przeturlał się pod stopy Marinette. Chwyciła go. Pobiegła, waląc w kolejne oko Natalie.

— Co się stało?! — Palnęła Adriena w kocie ucho.

Ojciec zapomniał o moich urodzinach, powiedział bezgłośnie. Zbierały się w nim mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony głęboki ból. Uświadomił sobie dopiero teraz, że ojcu nigdy na nim nie zależało. Tak było, jest i będzie. Z drugiej był szczęśliwy, bo nie sądził, że Marinette pamiętała o jego urodzinach. I nie tylko to... Nigdy mu nie zdradziła prawdy, widząc uśmiech na jego twarzy, gdy nosił prezent od... ojca.

— Wystarczy! — wrzasnął, wstając.

Zza Adriena wydobył się gwałtowny podmuch, który zmiótł ogień i zaniósł go daleko poza Paryż. Z miasta zostały zgliszcza. Ostanie płomyki oplątywały walące się budynki. Stropy dachów opadły na szkielety kamienic. Pozostało jedynie zniszczenie.

Adrien położył dłoń na piersi. Niektórych rzeczy nie da się odbudować.

Ruszył w kierunku bramy. Z nieba sypnął czarny jak popiół śnieg, przykrywając Paryż przerażającym puchem, który zgasił ogień.

— Otwieraj! — rozkazał Adrien.

— Adrien...

— Ma czas! Ma pięć minut, żeby porozmawiać z bliską mu osobą. Nie udawaj, że tego nie widzisz, Natalie. On nie jest swoją matką, nie jest słaby...

Powieki opadły. Tylko jedna para oczu pozostała otwarta.

Marinette oddała Adrienowi koci kij. Złapała go za pasek i podążyła tuż za nim, gdy szedł ku bramie, wciąż przed nim zamkniętej.

— On nie pozwoli. — Głos Natalie stał się łagodniejszy. — Adrien... Nie mogę go wypuścić.

— Tylko pięć minut — obiecała Marinette, choć oboje wątpili, że tylko tyle czasu spędzą w środku.

— Nie możecie.

— Adrien ma obowiązki, ale jego dom nie może być jego więzieniem — mówił dalej Adrien w postaci Czarnego Kota. — Czy tego by chciała Emilie?

Brama otworzyła się przed Adrienem i Marinette. Chwycili się za ręce, przechodząc wspólnie przez pierwszy posterunek. Załzawione oko Natalie pojawiło się po drugiej stronie muru. Spod powieki spłynęła łza. Brama zamknęła się, usta zacisnęły i wypowiedziały ostatnie zdanie:

— Tylko pięć minut. Ona też by nie pozwoliła na więcej...

Adrien zatrzymał się, odwrócił i ostatni raz przyjrzał zanikającym w cudownym świetle branie. Pochłonięta przez promienie, jakby wschodzącego słońca, nic po sobie po sobie nie zostawiła. Jedynie wspomnienie i wątpliwości, które targnęły Adrienem.

— Coś się stało? — spytała Marinette i zaraz dodała: — Lepiej idźmy dalej.

Skinął i ruszył za dziewczyną. Wciąż dręczyły go ostatnie słowa Natalie. "Ona też by nie pozwoliła na więcej" — powtórzył w myślach zdanie. Próbował przypomnieć sobie matkę. Jak się zachowywała przed zniknięciem? Dlaczego nie zobaczył jej wychodzącej z domu? Skąd się dowiedział o jej zaginięciu?

Pamiętał, że płakał....

— To dopiero początek — zauważył, sięgając w stronę klamki.

— Tak, wiem. Ale nie martw się. — Poklepała Adriena po ramieniu. — Jestem tutaj. Może nie jestem Biedronką, ale zrobię wszystko, żeby cię obronić.

Adrien pochylił się. Ujął dłoń Marinette i ucałował jej wierzch delikatnie, jak damę, jak panią serca. Położył swoją dłoń na jej. Wyprostował się, nie odrywając wzroku od zaczerwienionej twarzy Marinette.

— A ja zawsze jestem do usług, moja pani.

— Głupi kot.

— Ale za to jaki zabawny. — Wskazał na siebie palcami. — I do tego nieziemsko przystojny, już wcześniej doszliśmy wspólnie do takiego wniosku.

— Nie przypominam sobie.

— Masz strasznie krótką pamięć, Marinette.

— Lepszą niż ty.

Popchnęli drzwi razem. W środku panowała ciemność. Spojrzeli na siebie. Przełknęli głośno ślinę, ale zgodnie skinęli głową, wchodząc do środka.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem. Podskoczyli w miejscu, a potem Marinette krzyknęła:

— Czy Adrien naprawdę musi lubić horrory?

— Ee, nie zgodzę się z tym. W zasadzie Adrien nienawidzi horrorów. Poza tym nie jesteśmy jeszcze w odpowiednim wieku, by je oglądać.

— To dlaczego te drzwi się zamknęły? I nie szczyp mnie w łydkę.

Adrien cofnął twarz ze zdziwienia.

— Po co miałbym cię szczypać w łydkę?

— No właśnie. Po co?

— To nie ja.

— Jeśli nie ty, to...

W odpowiedzi rozległ się dziecięcy chichot. Światło mignęło gdzieś naprzeciwko nich. Potem pojawiło się obok. Innym razem zgasło i zapaliło się na nowo po drogiej stronie.

— Co to? — zaniepokoiła się Marinette.

— Nie wiem — powiedział prawdę. Nie wiedział, na nich co czyha.

Nagle rozbłysły światła. Przymknęli oczy, nie mogąc znieść blasku wydobywające się ze złota i brylantów, diamentów i rubinów zdobiących wokoło salę. Podłoga była ze złota. Sufit ze srebra.

Zamrugali kilka razy, aż w końcu rozchylili powieki, dokładnie lustrując ogromną salę. Wyglądała na balową. Na samym jej końcu stał złoty tron. Nikt na nim nie siedział. Korona i berło leżały na tronie przynależnym królowej. Króla brakowało.

Znów rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu chichot.

Cień przemknął za tronem.

Adrien chwycił koci kij i rozciągnął go w tym kierunku, lecz przedmiot odbił się od ściany. Zwinął go z powrotem i podparł się, rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. Jeśli to miała być część jego podświadomości, to ktoś grubo się przeliczył.

— Stop! Adrien należy tylko do mnie! — usłyszeli dziecięcy głos za sobą.

Odwrócili się powoli i równocześnie otworzyli usta ze zdziwienia.

— Chloe?! — wrzasnęli w tym samym czasie.

**Author's Note:**

> Możesz mnie wesprzeć tutaj:  
> Paypal – https://paypal.me/pools/c/8bkOu9wTfD  
> Znajdziesz mnie tutaj:  
> Wattpad – https://www.wattpad.com/user/OlaRi9  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rolaka1995  
> Tumblr – https://rolaka.tumblr.com  
> Facebook – https://www.facebook.com/PisarkaRolaka/  
> Twitter – https://twitter.com/Rolaka1995


End file.
